


Manners Maketh Man

by Kookiefluffle



Category: Kingsman (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gang activity, M/M, Seoul, allied kingsman, allied nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiefluffle/pseuds/Kookiefluffle
Summary: With the Republic of Korea being an ally of the United Kindom, it is only a given that they would have their own branch of the Kingsman. Jeon Jungkook, to his bewilderment, is recruited to be a part of this secret service - just as the city of Seoul is about to be thrown into the deep end of gang activity.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, being written at a friend's request. I hope she, and anyone else who chooses to read it, will enjoy :) Unedited as of now because it is 1:34am and I am tired.
> 
> I will try to update regularly :)

Jungkook ran. Honestly, he didn’t see any other options – if he got caught this time then he would definitely get fined at the very least, and he just didn’t have the money for that. Panting, with his feet hitting the pavement hard, he looked around for somewhere to hide, the sound of the grizzly, fat bastard’s bellowing following him.

For fucks sake, he hadn’t even done anything that bad, just tagged the fucking shop which had scammed an old lady with the word ‘CHEAT’ and a quick depiction of the thieving old owner; Jungkook couldn’t believe he was being chased like a criminal for exposing a bad person. Sure, he looked like a street rat at the moment, with his hair being kind of greasy, and his clothes dirty, but his water had been cold so he couldn’t help his appearance – the old bastard that spotted him didn’t need to react so badly.

Seeing no possible escape routes, he had no choice but to lower himself to hiding by ducking into an alley, and hugging the waste disposal unit on the side of a takeaway. He felt like he was going to vomit from the stench being emitted from the thing, but he knew he had made the right decision when the fat man stumbled past his hiding place, still shouting at the top of his voice.

When he deemed it safe, Jungkook left his safe-hole, and let out the breath he had been holding (only to immediately gag as the stench entered his mouth… he could almost taste the garbage).

He walked home with high spirits. Not only had he not been caught, but he had gotten to tag a building for a pretty good cause – at least he believed it to be so.

* * *

Jungkook woke up, groggy and disorientated, and shivering. When he had gotten home, he’d forced himself to have a shower under the freezing stream of water that rushed from his showerhead. He couldn’t physically fall asleep while stinking of rubbish, so he’d resigned himself to a cold shower, and then a crappy bowl of ramen.

Jungkook almost wanted to cry at how crap he felt, not at all content with his situation, but used to it regardless. His parents had died 3 years prior, and considering that both his mother and his father had raised Jungkook with love and showered him with gifts, neither had thought to set up a fund for Jungkook in case they died, and neither had changed their wills after they had had a son – Jungkook would forever be languishing over the fact that his parents’ money had gone to various charities, which left their son _needing_ charity.

Dragging himself out of the warmth of his bed, the cramping of his stomach telling him that he needed to eat something, Jungkook sullenly got dressed and shuffled out of his tiny apartment. He only had a few thousand won to spend on his food for the day, and he honestly didn’t know how he was going to make it stretch until he got paid for his newspaper run in the evening.

Walking to the grocery shop was a chore. It was cold outside, air biting at his skin, raising goosebumps along his arms and face. Jungkook couldn’t help but lament over his situation, and honestly, he didn’t give a fuck that he was being angsty. His life was crap godammit, he was allowed to be angsty.

As he walked to the shops, coins jangling in his tracksuit bottoms, he heard an odd noise on a side road that was usually silent so early in the day. Curious, he walked over, and his large eyes widened when he saw a couple of boys attacking an old man.

Fuming at the sight, Jungkook ran over, pulling one thug off of the old man and punching him straight in the face. How dare they attack an elderly man, how _dare_ they, the pathetic little shits. He let his anger from the day before boil into his body as he threw punches, getting his own face knocked to the side as they fought back… but Jungkook had so much time to spare that he was constantly just building up the muscles in his body (another reason why he really should be eating more), so it was a futile attempt on their parts.

Tails between their legs, the thugs eventually ran off, shouting profanities behind them. Jungkook's face ached, his lip felt like it was split for sure and he thought he might have a minor concussion from a punch that hit his temple. He breathed heavily, fists clenched as he watched them leave, before turning to help the old man.

‘Are-are you okay sir?’ he asked, holding out a bruised hand for the man to take a hold of.

‘I’m fine, thank you Jungkook’, the man replied, voice gravelly, and looked up at the wide-eyed boy.

Jungkook flinched back in shock. The old man wasn’t old at all. He was actually young, probably just a few years older than Jungkook himself. He had dark calculating eyes, a button nose, and milky white skin that made him look almost ethereal. His black suit barely had any dirt on it from the scuffle, and Jungkook suddenly realised how unfazed the man had seemed when the thugs were attacking.

‘How do you know my name’, Jungkook spat out, suspicion marring his young face, ‘who the _fuck_ are you?’ – Jungkook took a couple of steps backwards, putting distance between himself and the man.

The man smiled, his white hair ruffling with the slight breeze. Jungkook shivered, that smile seemed almost predatory.

‘I am Min Yoongi. I am a Kingsman. And we have been watching you for a while Jeon Jungkook’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedkookie)


	2. Two

Jungkook looked around in complete bewilderment. The man, Min Yoongi, had called for a car to pick them up as soon as he had made his rather cryptic statement. Jungkook had protested, only to be shut up by the promise of answers over breakfast – his cramping stomach told him that there would be no harm in going with the man. Which is how, just fifteen minutes later, he found himself in a rather upper-scale restaurant. Yoongi had ordered a large breakfast set for him, and then simply sat down opposite him, silent and seemingly observing his reaction.

Jungkook wasn’t dumb. When he had been in school, he had been one of the smartest in his year group, an all-rounder that enjoyed sports as well as maintaining good grades. So, he knew that this man, while seeming to look quite small and frail, was actually lethal. His fox-like eyes seemed calculating as he looked at Jungkook, and not in the entire time that they had been together had he relaxed a muscle, constantly ready for an attack. Which led Jungkook to wonder… why had the man allowed the delinquents to attack him earlier? He clearly didn’t let his guard down even when leading the situation so Jungkook wasn’t naïve enough to believe that he would have been overwhelmed by a bunch of hoodrats.

The conclusions Jungkook drew from the morning’s events left him feeling uneasy. Yoongi had said they had been ‘watching’ Jungkook, leading the boy to believe that the man had known he would be walking past at that time and forced to interact.

Mind bubbling with questions, Jungkook looked up as the food was served and nodded at the staff, before flinching when he saw Yoongi smiling wolfishly at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he finally asked the question he believed would glean the most answer.

‘What do you want from me?’.

Yoongi leaned back slightly, gesturing at Jungkook to eat as he answered. ‘Well Jeon Jungkook, you show exceptional promise for… the organisation I work for, and we would like to recruit you into our services’, he explained, before taking a sip of his tea.

‘I haven’t been to school in years’, Jungkook pointed out after he had swallowed the deliciously buttery eggs in his mouth (seriously, he could moan at how good they tasted after all the crap he’d had to eat for the past few years), ‘so how would you know that I show _promise_ or whatever?’. He frowned at the man, not believing for a second that something that sounded pretty cushy would just fall into his hands, especially after he had beaten up some random dudes.

‘I haven’t ever even heard of Kingsman, what kind of company is it?’, he accused, brandishing his fork at Yoongi like a weapon, the plate now clean of his food and his belly pleasantly full.

‘Well, since you’ve finished eating, I can show you’, Yoongi said, getting up primly and indicating that Jungkook follow him.

The two men stepped out of the restaurant and walked across the road, into a music store. The store was definitely upper class, not the sort of store that teens would go into to find new music; the store had vinyl players displayed with ridiculous price tags, the floor gleaming, some shelves housing rare and exclusive cd’s that Jungkook never thought he’d see in his lifetime.

‘What are we doing here?’, Jungkook asked, unconsciously following Yoongi to the back of the store, noting that the worker didn’t make a single protest to their actions. Maybe Yoongi owned the store?

Lost in his musings, Jungkook didn’t notice Yoongi’s arm until it was too late, and he found himself being pulled into a closet with a shriek escaping from his lips. His heart hammered in his chest as he found himself in a small enclose space with this handsome but lethal seeming man, and Jungkook had to force himself to take deep breaths so as not to let the panic affect his mind.

Looking around the closet for a weapon or something to defend himself with, Jungkook frowned as he realised how empty the small room was. He looked down at Yoongi as lifted his hands up placatingly, backing up slowly.

‘Look man, I don’t know what your deal is, but I don’t like you like that’, he said, voice trembling slightly.

Yoongi barked out a laugh, pushing Jungkook lightly, a gummy smile appearing on his face which made Jungkook relax somewhat.

‘You’re a funny kid, I like that’, he said, before leaning against a tile on the walls and… the tile lighting up a green colour as it scanned his hand.

Jungkook’s eyes bugged out of his head as he watched Yoongi’s hand be scanned, and he let out a yelp as the entire room jolted. He watched with disbelief as the floor walls began to move up, realising that he was in some sort of hidden lift. A lift that was going down a good 6ft into the ground. Yoongi grinned at his reaction, and Jungkook couldn’t help the fact that his mouth had dropped open in utter shock.

With a quiet _ding_ , the lift came to a stop, and Yoongi turned Jungkook around to see where they had arrived.

‘Welcome Jeon Jungkook, to the East Seoul division of Kingsman, a secret service dedicated to keeping our country safe’, Yoongi intoned.

Jungkook stared at the room in front of him, metallic and bright. There were cabinets along the walls, the room bigger than his gym hall at school, every single cabinet displaying various guns and knives, hammers and machetes, even some grenades and other explosives from what he could see. There were tables around the room as well, some with maps and papers all over it, a gangly man with thick framed glasses sat at one of the tables, scribbling furiously at something.

Jungkook’s mind was blank, his breathing loud in his ears.

‘Holy shit’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunkissedkookie)


End file.
